


养猫记

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: -你不是说一只想要一只猫吗？我给你找来了。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 chapters  
> 汉攻  
> 汉勋汉勋  
> 以及 汉秀勋 threesome
> 
> ooc
> 
> 谨慎阅读

Purple rose bar的老板，是个尤物，早已不是这条酒吧街的秘密。坐落在酒吧街拐角处的酒吧，却拥有着整条街最高的消费，最多的客人，多少都多亏了这个传言。为了一睹芳容，砸下大价钱的人大有人在。

可尹老板早已名草有主，熟客们都习以为常，他那爱人可是百闻难得一见。老板可是朵带刺的玫瑰，哪是你摘就能摘的，在碰瓷前，看热闹的熟客还会用下巴示意，瞧见外面那个巨型海报没，上面可就是尹老板的人。

偶尔还是会有不知好歹的新人，对这警告嗤之以鼻，自以为能从正当着酒保的老板那儿揩到点儿油。最后被酒瓶爆头，尹老板还要为不小心波及到的各位客人赔上一杯酒，请他们走的时候顺便把人给带出去。

混迹这条街的客人的凌晨比白天更为火热。当天空泛白，热情消去，客人们一个一个清醒，出门看到晨光下的海报，总是要感叹一句，今天也没能目睹到名模从画上走下来，真是可惜了。

说的就是那海报上的人物，洪知秀，艺名Joshua。他并不常来酒吧，可熟客都知道他是尹老板的爱人，是有着最正当光鲜的职业，生活在公众的视野里的人物。那画上的人笑得绅士温柔，因此也有不少粉丝追捧，无论男女。听见过的人说，碰上闹事，下手一点也不比尹老板差，只是不是硬来罢了，后劲十足。都说绵里藏针，不然以他的身份，还加上尹老板这样的一个恋人，怎么私底下的生活，那些杂志媒体的，一次也没瞧见他们八卦过。

今天purple rose 开门的时间晚了些，这种情况一年总会出现那么好几次。客人们都习以为常，去临近的酒吧站在外面有一搭没一搭的说两句，瞧见开门了再蜂拥而至。

尹净汉开了门，依旧回到吧台开始摆弄，陆陆续续地接单，慢慢吞的出酒。

“哟。”吧台的熟客正望着他调酒的动作。就瞧见他光洁的手臂上有几道抓痕，便出口调笑到，“这是被知秀哥挠的？”

尹净汉抬手起来看了一眼：“你不说，我还没发现，家里刚养了猫了。”

“养猫啦？”熟客听着有些惊讶，“老板怎么突然柔情起来了？您二位都是起黑贪早的主儿，哪儿有时间养猫。那小猫多孤独，不然给我养？。”

尹净汉听了，抿着嘴没有答话，只是低着头站在吧台擦着一个一个玻璃杯。想着关在楼上的小猫，给你养，还真是瞎了眼了。

大家都心知肚明，小猫并非真猫。

这小猫是捡来就是有名字，叫李知勋，还是三个街区外的音乐大学大三的学生。明明有名字，怎么迷路进了狼窝，也是道听途说，错信了他人。

这天尹净汉正准备开店，下午五点刚打开门，正摆着凳子。门口昏黄的光，一下就被一个人影挡了去。尹净汉想，这还没开店了，就有人来闹事，看来最近都不太平。

“您好，这里是purple rose 吧？”身后的声音响了起来，是纯正的少年音，带着点外地的口音，倒显得有几分可爱了。

尹净汉回头看了看说话的男孩儿，在打量中，微微挑了挑眉，有点意思。男孩儿个子小小的，穿着也很朴素，黑色棒球帽遮住了本就逆光看不清的脸，宽大的短袖衬衫外套加t恤挡了上身的身材，短裤，短袜运动鞋中间倒是露出一截儿白嫩的小腿。如果不是声音，尹净汉差点以为这人未成年了。

来人见尹净汉没说话，有些紧张地将手汗在裤腿上擦了擦，把背着的吉他放到地上，“请问老板在吗？我想应聘。”

“我就是，我这儿不缺人，不过你想应聘什么？”尹净汉也不忙着做整理，随便找了个桌子坐了下来，继续打量着门口的人，“别傻站在门口，都看不清楚你人长什么样子，进来再说。”

那人又搬起脚边的吉他，往房间里走了几步，终于走到了光里。尹净汉这才看清了他的脸，眼里是不服输的光，透露着一种活脱脱的倔：“我听前辈说，这里是整条街最贵的店。如果可以的话，我想来这儿当驻唱。我想赚钱。”

“你学音乐的？”说话倒是很直接，尹净汉站起来，慢慢向着那人走去，“做音乐很缺钱吗？”

“嗯。”那人见尹净汉直勾勾地看着自己走来，甚至不敢与他对视，低下头看了看今天好不容易擦得稍微干净了些的白球鞋。

“叫什么名字。”

“李知勋。”

尹净汉并没有在他面前多做停留，而是径直走到了他身后，将方才才打开的门，又关上了。嘈杂被隔绝在外，室内又恢复了安静。李知勋不敢回头看，只能能拘谨地站着，感受着背后炙热的目光。

“去台上唱吧。”

李知勋怀抱着吉他，弹着自己写的歌，低声吟唱着说着自己的心事。指尖流动的旋律，轻柔通透的声音，就像风一样，流进了尹净汉的心里。音乐让他闪闪发光，与方才那个拘谨害羞的男生截然不同。

可是，这泥潭似的地方不是能够让梦成真的起点。

一曲终了，男生像从梦中苏醒了一般，又回到了一开始的模样，看着舞台正对面，正望着自己若有所思的尹净汉，等待着他开口。

尹净汉的手指在桌子上敲了敲，抬头对上李知勋的眼，没有说话，眼见着那人的耳朵肉眼可见的变红，才扯开一个笑容，“要来也可以，不然顺便当当侍应生打打工，不是要攒钱吗？我条件可以给你开高一点，但是有条件…”

尹净汉的手顺着短裤伸进去，隔着内裤抓住了李知勋的囊袋，在手里把玩起来。一手环在他的胸前，将人拉近自己，凑到李知勋的耳边，“我们知勋舒服么。”

“啊——”尚未经历过这等性事的李知勋，一下就夹紧了双腿，“不要…”

尹净汉凑到李知勋的耳边，轻轻往他的耳朵吹气，惹得李知勋往怀里躲，手抓紧了尹净汉怀抱着自己的手。细密的吻落在他的耳后，用舌头描绘着他耳朵的轮廓。热气洒在他的耳畔，血色从耳朵晕染到了李知勋的脸颊。舌头扫过耳骨，叼过李知勋的耳垂，吞吐着。手上的动作没有停歇，一手继续从裤头伸进去，挑弄着他的性器。一手挎下那宽松的外套，从衣服的下摆往上。没想到，这宽松的衣服底下藏着这么好的肌肉线条。

李知勋背靠在尹净汉的怀里。感受着尹净汉冰凉的手顺着他的小腹，扶上他的胸，把玩着他的乳头，手指微微用力夹起的挺立，让他疼得哼出了声。

半跪在地上的姿势让他有几分羞赧，在他下身作乱的手也在不停刺激着，耳边的热气，都让他心烦意乱，想逃离。双腿间紧贴着的炙热。细密的吻落在他的后颈，浑身燥热，一波一波席卷着他的理智。

衣服被撩起，下身最后的庇护被挎了下来，话到嘴边都只剩下嗯嗯啊啊，只想求饶，“哥……求你…”

“求我什么？”尹净汉一边回应着，一边亲吻着李知勋的脊背，用牙齿撕咬着他的肌肤，吮吸着落下一个个红印。一手扶在他的身侧，不会让他摔倒，一手加快套弄着李知勋早已硬梆梆的下体。修长的手指，扫过他性器的顶端，指甲轻轻刮蹭着铃口溢出的些许液体。再别开手指，让性器送食指与中指的指缝间穿过，一路滑到底，又圈套着性器往上。如此反复。

“求你…快……快一点…”李知勋说话的声音都带上了哭腔，手脚蜷缩，全身止不住的颤抖着，最后终于释放了出来。

对上释放后李知勋迷离的眼神，尹净汉顺着自己的手臂往上舔了一口方才李知勋释放后的液体，“我们知勋平时不会自己做的吗？好浓啊。”

李知勋望着他的动作，睁大了双眼。用手捂住了自己的脸，不想去看尹净汉的动作。尹净汉笑着他害羞，拿了手帕擦干净，伸手去拉他挡在脸上的手，看清了挡在底下那双落泪的眼。先是一愣，片刻后，借力一把把李知勋拉了起来，将他抱在怀里，左手捧住了他的脸，吻了上去。混了眼泪的吻带着苦涩，好像把李知勋多年的心事都同他说了一个遍。

其实，他这地方根本不需要用驻唱来扩大不必要的成本。可看到这孩子还是有些忍不住，提了这样的要求，这孩子扭扭捏捏地没想到还是答应了。

尹净汉右手怀抱着他，就像是安慰一样，轻轻摩挲着他的后背。李知勋很热烈地回应着他，主动张开了嘴，让尹净汉的舌头可以伸进了他的的嘴里，这个吻很激烈，唇齿相接，撕咬着对方。尹净汉勾住李知勋的舌头，挑弄吮吸着，李知勋从喉咙深处娇喘而出的呻吟，像极了被撸得舒服的猫。

“还没有结束呢。我亲爱的小猫。”松开李知勋，让他继续几口新鲜空气。掏出一个管状的东西，将里面的液体挤到手上。

“哥…我…啊…嗯……”尹净汉抬高了李知勋的腿，放在自己的肩上，手环抱住他的腿，修长的手指带着润滑慢慢滑进了李知勋的体内。从未被人触碰过的地方产生的异物感让李知勋无法放松，双手握拳放在胸前，憋着呼吸，轻轻颤抖着。

“放松宝贝。你也吸得也太紧了。”李知勋听了，努力放松自己，想着去接纳感受后穴的动作。尹净汉其实动作很轻，手指在李知勋的体内很难前进一寸，好不容易戳进去，又慢慢抽出来再多挤了一些液体，继续去做扩张，手指在里面转着圈，轻轻按压着内壁，直至它慢慢变得柔软，再伸进去第二根。

李知勋方才释放过的性器，在这新鲜的刺激中，慢慢又抬起了头，吐露出些许液体来。后穴的痛感再慢慢减弱，直到他的后穴在尹净汉的操弄下，可以容下三根手指。

尹净汉为了让李知勋可以更舒服些，模仿着用手指做交合的动作，用嘴撕开一个安全套包装，套在自己下身。

把李知勋抱在怀里，让他以骑乘的姿势，慢慢地坐下来。

“呜…呜呜…太痛了…”刚接触到的那一刻，生理盐水就控制不住的从李知勋的眼里夺眶而出。眼他想看清眼前的尹净汉，却越来越模糊，用着自己的手背去擦拭自己的眼睛。尹净汉双手捧着他的腰，让他慢慢往下坐，李知勋的内壁把他的下身吸附得紧紧的，直到完全被接纳，才慢慢开始往上顶。伸手帮着擦泪的小猫 抹干净他的眼泪。把头凑到李知勋的肩颈处，配合着下身的动作，轻咬着他的下巴。

李知勋的性器因为尹净汉的动作不停地磨蹭在尹净汉的小腹上。后穴的痛感渐渐被快感代替。

“啊……这里。”那里好奇怪，戳得他心突然痒痒的，像是用猫的尾巴挠着他的心。毛毛躁躁的。

“是这里吗？”尹净汉抓住了那个点不放，发起了进攻，“这样，知勋会舒服吗？”

李知勋双手扶着尹净汉的肩，不敢对上尹净汉的上目线，咬着牙不回答，止不住嘴边因为舒服而漏出的呻吟，“哥…快点…快…”

尹净汉喜欢他的这份不诚实，也不追问，所有的都是要慢慢调教的。

李知勋的动作也渐渐变得主动，手顺着尹净汉的肩滑倒他的手臂，拉近了两人的距离，坐在尹净汉的身上扭动起来，“啊——”也不再咬紧牙关。下身涨得紫红，像是在多弄几下就会出来一样。

尹净汉不让他去碰自己的的下身，抓住他的手，俯身将他压在地上，对着敏感点猛冲。直到李知勋被操射，高潮袭来夹紧后穴，尹净汉也与他一起释放了出来。

等到尹净汉调整好呼吸，从李知勋的肩上抬起头，发现他早已晕了过去，被汗浸湿的头发贴在他的额头，泪痕汗迹混在一起，尹净汉帮他擦了擦，抱起他，带到楼上的卧室。

酒吧新来的适应生，一下就吸引了大家的目光。虽然上身穿着标准的西装背心赔衬衫，下面却配着短裤。不知道的还以为是个不经人事的小男生，客人都开始调笑着说尹老板是不是在做干什么见不得人的事儿了。

“才不是哦。”尹净汉一把搂过李知勋，戳了戳他的脸，将他介绍给大家，“我们家知勋，才不能送给你们随便玩。知勋可是未来的音乐家，八点还有演出，大家一定要捧场。”

即使是下了通牒，客人们仍旧没有就这样放弃。穿梭在客人中间的李知勋，总是会不小心被人摸一下屁股，拉拉小手，甚至拉着他坐到自个儿怀里。李知勋不好意思的推拒着，又不敢惹客人不高兴，总是用求救地眼神去看尹净汉，可是尹净汉却看似忙碌地出酒，或是与吧台那边的客人调笑，全然没注意李知勋。眼见老板睁一只眼闭一只眼，客人们的动作也是越来越大胆，李知勋屁股的小荷包里，也慢慢塞满了小费。

“我们知勋真不乖，怎么这么快就对着别人摇尾巴了？”被前辈安排来仓库拿酒的李知勋听到跟在他身后进来的尹净汉的声音，不敢回头。

“净汉哥，我没有。”李知勋有几分慌张，看着凑近他的尹净汉。

“看来我要给你点小惩罚。”李知勋看到尹净汉拿出了一个小的物件，对着自己摇了摇。

“哥！”

带着这样的异物感，每一步对于李知勋来说都是寸步难行，小心的挪动着步子，把托盘里的酒送到客人的面前，对于客人的调戏立刻脱离，不再给他们机会，却还是没躲过一个客人和他说话，另一个客人一手拍了拍他的屁股。

后穴突入其来的刺激，李知勋一个腿软就跌进了那个客人的怀里。突然砸下来的惊喜让客人一下就把李知勋搂在了怀里，还一边对着周围的客人说，“哎呀，这投怀送抱的，你们老板可不让我干这事儿。”手却还是忍不住在他身上摸上两把。

身后的快感让李知勋腿软的站不起来，只能半推搡着想自己站稳，刺激上了脸，忍不住还喘了几声。周围看热闹的客人，有几个都按捺不住，也想凑过来摸一把。

后穴的刺激突然被关掉，李知勋知道这是给自己机会，撑着好不容易站了起来。脚一撇，一下又跌进了一个怀抱。那人双手扶着自己的两臂，用悦耳的声音，对着大家说：“怎么，胆儿肥了？我不在，你们就这样欺负我们家侍应生了？”

顺着声音，李知勋抬头。  
是外面海报上的人，走下来了。


	2. Chapter 2

李知勋觉得他现在的处境很尴尬，他仍不习惯作人群瞩目的焦点。洪知秀的到来，点燃了在座的所有客人本就躁动的心。四周的熟客纷纷围靠过来，想一睹梦寐以求的尊容。  
李知勋刚要挣脱开来，就又被拉回了怀抱。

他不懂。

回头望了一眼，第一次对上了那双含情的桃花眼，也看到了从他后面走过来的尹净汉。尹净汉扫了一眼李知勋，又迅速将目光转回到洪知秀身上，伸手扶住他的后脑勺，给了他一个亲吻，深情又热烈。四周的熟客为这美妙的看似表演的展开惊叹，吹着口哨起哄。洪知秀却一手搭着他的肩，让他被迫处在这个漩涡的中心。

“知勋别忘了还要表演，先去准备吧。”好在尹净汉并没有让他太过于难堪，开了口，让他离开这无形的聚光灯下。

周围客人的注意力才又回到李知勋身上，洪知秀这才松开了他的肩膀让他离开，手还不忘像鼓励似的，拍了拍他的屁股。

“嗯…”突如其来的撞击与他差点忘了的戳在后穴的物体，带来了不小的反应，李知勋猝不及防轻轻哼了一声，立刻红着脸抱着托盘快步往后台走去。一边忍不住悄悄向后望，第二次对上洪知秀的眼。他挑眉的神情中带着一丝惊讶，又回头看了看他身边的尹净汉，笑容嫣然，然后向他靠近，在人群中交换着他们湿湿的吻。

坐在椅子上一直不太安稳，不知道是因为体内那个一直没时间拿出来的东西，还是翘起腿就感觉会走光的短裤，抑或是头上过热的舞台灯，也有可能是众人聚集在他身上的目光。李知勋在舞台上抱着吉他，总显得有几分扭扭捏捏。客人们不再像方才那般闹腾，这个时候，到是都做好了一个个听众。这或许也是purple rose的不同之处。

唯独站在吧台那边的尹净汉和洪知秀的目光没有完全在自己身上，二人听着又悄悄咬着耳朵。尹净汉一手搭着洪知秀，把手臂伸到他的面前，一边和洪知秀说着什么。洪知秀听了，抬起自己的左手反手摸了摸尹净汉的左脸，右手握着尹净汉的右手亲吻他的右臂。好不亲密。

李知勋虽然继续着表演，可他的心思都不在音乐上。到头来，他还是什么都没有。除了刚刚收到一荷包的小费，可以让他可以好好轻松几日。

在浴室里脱衣服的时候，李知勋心里才越来越不是味道。明明刚刚还饶有兴趣地说惩罚自己，洪知秀一回来，就迅速把他丢掉了。做完演出，还想继续回到岗位工作，“今晚应该会提前关门，差不多你就可以先回去了吧。”说着这话，提前放过了他。

“可是…哥……那个我可不可以先洗个澡再回。”又好像是在他的提醒里想到了什么一样，尹净汉恍然大悟，同意他使用楼上的房间。

站在花洒下，李知勋的手颤巍巍地往后面伸去，自己居然容纳了那物件快一晚上，还好前面反应还不够大，不然这么多人可该怎么收场。用手指勾过那根掉在外面的线，慢慢向外扯，蹭过敏感点的快感，还是让他忍不住想起尹净汉进入他的时候。

“嗯—啊——”想着又将那物往里面推了几分，手指伸进后穴的感觉，是这样的吗？

他的性器，在这试试探探中，渐渐有了抬头的趋势。想了想，反正都是在洗澡，用手扶上自己的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来，借着水声的掩饰，压抑的呻吟也溢出嘴边。

久违的震感从后穴的位置传来，一时的刺激让他跌坐在了浴缸里。

“想不到，你还是只淫荡的小猫啊。”循声望去，就看到了抄手靠在门边望着他的洪知秀。研究着手里的遥控器，又将档位往上调了几格。

本就是才懂得后面也能带来性高潮的李知勋，完全没有经受过这样的刺激，用手扶着浴缸的边缘，眼睛通红地望着洪知秀：“知秀…哥……别…”

洪知秀走了进去，蹲在他面前，双手捧着李知勋的脸，就亲了上去。不是调情一样的温柔，是粗暴的进攻，手插进他湿润的发丝，将他狠狠压在自己怀里，像是要夺走李知勋的呼吸，将李知勋的呻吟统统吃进肚子里。

浴室里蒸腾的热气，密闭的空间，让接吻的二人心跳过快，在濒临窒息的那刻，松开了对方，对上双方早已陷入情欲的眼。洪知秀不慌不忙的脱下自己半湿的衣服，撩起早已湿透的头发，露出自己完美的脸蛋。

“净汉说你方才表演完全不在状态。让我来好好惩罚你这只不乖的猫咪。”踏进浴缸，一下就将放在李知勋后面的跳蛋扯了出来。

突入其来的空虚让李知勋大呼出了声，不等他反应，洪知秀的下体，就这样捅了进来。撕裂的快感一吃到底。李知勋一下就呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，手抓紧了浴缸的边缘。

因为此前早已使用跳蛋开阔了后穴，内壁的湿热将洪知秀包裹的紧紧的，闷哼一声，扶住李知勋的腰，让他慢慢站起来，“站…好。”

李知勋的意识早已不是自己能控制的，呜咽着，垫着脚尖，将屁股贴在洪知秀的胯上，接纳着他的性器，“知…知秀…哥，我…站不住。”

洪知秀啧了一声，想起尹净汉说过这小猫要慢慢调教，就抬起他的手，十指相扣压在冰凉的瓷砖上，让他的头靠在墙上，扶住他的腰，开始往里面撞击。后入的姿势很深，次次都能蹭到李知勋的敏感点。

“啊……啊…呜…”毫无压抑的哭腔从李知勋的嘴里释放，冲击着洪知秀的耳膜。不过片刻，热流就星星点点洒满了墙。怀里的人一下脱力就要往地下倒。

“艹。”暗骂了一声。带着人跪到浴缸里，让他的身子靠在浴缸的边缘，一手环过他，继续身下的动作。

“shua啊。还在忙吗？”门外尹净汉正在叫他，就像是催化剂。不过半刻，就交代在了李知勋的体内。

拔出性器牵连出些许浓稠的液体，想着净汉肯定不会喜欢，于是拿过淋浴的喷头，对着李知勋的后穴清理了一下，也不管刺激中李知勋又有苏醒趋势的器官，用浴巾裹着将人带了出去。

洪知秀摸了摸李知勋的脸，陷入情欲的李知勋，对于他们二人来说无疑是最好的玩具。方才尹净汉指着舞台上的李知勋对他说，你不是一直想要一只小猫吗？我给你找了一只，喜欢吗？他还有些诧异，他以为尹净汉不想他们二人的关系中出现不必要的角色。  
“你看，他还挠我。”还把在做爱全过程中留下的印子给他看，向他告状。

此刻，尹净汉正将李知勋双脚撇开，背对着跪坐在他身上，李知勋的身体毫无保留的在洪知秀的面前展示了出来。李知勋一手撑在尹净汉的双腿间掌握平衡，一口咬着自己的手，想要压抑他无法控制的声音。情欲将他染的粉红，随着尹净汉动作的起伏，让他无法面对眼前看戏似的洪知秀的脸。

“宝贝儿，叫出来才好玩啊。”尹净汉凑到他的耳边，对着他的耳朵吹气，扶着他的腰往下压告诉他，以后要自己学会像这样抬腰往下坐，同时也不忘加大自己往上顶弄的动作。又啃咬起他的脊背，新的吻痕与老的吻痕在他的后背交织。

洪知秀也凑了上来，头埋在他的颈窝，舔舐着他，啃咬着他的锁骨。留下相似的印记，沿着向下，凑到他的胸前，啃咬着他的挺立，有用手指去玩弄另外一边。

他咬的很狠，李知勋受不了刺激，夹紧了后穴，惹得尹净汉闷哼了一声，也加大了自己的动作。

洪知秀从他胸前抬起头，与李知勋额头相抵，“知勋，你看。”。用手玩起了李知勋早已硬挺的性器，分开食指与中指往下，玩弄一下他的两个囊袋，又圈着套弄往上，到了前端不忘用手指描绘一下前端的形状。用手擦过马眼溢出来的液体，抹到他的阴茎上。

连这样的动作都是一样的。李知勋想，前后的夹击的快感，让他无处遁形，下意识地想要索求更多，“哥…快点…快点。”也不知是叫谁快一些。

快感啃食着他的意识，半边身子酥软，早已无法掌握平衡。洪知秀凑上来，把二人的阴茎靠在一起摩擦。尹净汉的胸膛与他紧贴，环抱住了他，让他靠在自己身上，伸手从他的脖子一路抚摸向下，最后与洪知秀的手相握，撸动起来起二人的性器。

“哈尼。”洪知秀忽然唤了尹净汉一声。

“嗯？”尹净汉抬眼对上洪知秀，一秒就懂了他的心思，伸手环过他，越过李知勋的肩膀与他接吻。将李知勋也压向洪知秀的怀里，舌头交互的水声席卷着李知勋的耳膜。

洪知秀侧过头去迁就着尹净汉的角度，展露出他细嫩美好的颈部曲线，李知勋看着入迷，凑了上去，学着他们的样子，用舌头舔弄着诱人的青筋，顺着曲线向下，叼咬起洪知秀的锁骨。

“啊…”李知勋率先没有忍住，先射了出来，液体一下喷得到处都是，洪知秀的身上，手上，阴茎上到处都是。

李知勋什么也不记得，只依稀记得，抬眼的时候，看到他的两位老板相互搂抱着，他们雪白的胴体缠绕在一起，知秀哥曼妙的声音冲击着他的耳膜。接着他又累得睡了过去。

夜，还长。  
purple rose 的夜晚，哪儿有终点。


End file.
